A Curious Case Of Déjà vu
by PrincessAmelie09
Summary: Our favourite Potions master has faced the similar things twice. Is that déjà vu?


A Curious Case of Déjà vu

_November 1977_

Severus Snape was furious.

Anger was not a new guest to Severus. He had always felt angry at every single thing, every single person in his life – His mother, the filth who was unfortunately his father, his friends at Hogwarts (Who thought that they were _princes_ because their blood was _pure_), and the Marauders.

Severus had loathed the Marauders ever since he'd laid his eyes on their group. He hated the horse-worshipping Pettigrew, the monstrous Lupin and the big-headed toe-rag, Black. But the person he hated the most (presently, more than he usually hated him) was their ringleader, James Potter.

The minute Severus had seen him on the way to Hogwarts for their first year in the Hogwarts Express; he loathed the arrogant king of toe-rags.

Potter too, hated him and loved to hex him in public. For approximately six years, Severus had had a supporter in _her_. Lily Evans.

Lily bravely stood up to those who teased Severus, including those horrible friends of hers (Prewett, McKinnon, Meadows and the mastermind of provoking Lily about him: Mary MacDonald). But about a year ago, even Lily left him.

Severus was depressed when she left him. For a year, he would often pester her by constant apologies. But she would always decline those apologies and leave the room in disgust. Yet, Severus continuously pestered her and stalked her. During his stalking sessions, he observed that Lily had changed – distracted at the things that she concentrated on most.

But her distracted behaviour changed as soon as they entered their seventh year. She became _happy_. And the cause of this happiness wasn't the fact that she'd become Head _Girl_. This was because of a certain _big_-_headed_ person whose initials were J.P.

Yes, Severus's worst fears had come true. Lily had finally fallen for that arrogant Gryffindor.

Presently, Severus was shaking with anger because of the scene he'd just witnessed. He was on his way to the dungeons when he heard Lily's tinkling laugh.

He stopped walking and looked around for her. His curtain of greasy black hair hit his sallow face as he tried to find the girl he loved.

_There!_ Through the partially open door of a classroom, he saw her seated on the top of a desk in the classroom which was empty with exception of her and James Potter, playfully slapping Potter's upper arm, and with a smile that did not in the least suit her. This smile wasn't Lily's usual warm smile (That she would often shoot at Severus before their fallout). It was a wicked smile that usually adorned James Potter and Sirius Black's gaunt faces. As Lily had started hanging around _them_, that warm smile was lost.

_What has happened to her? _Severus thought when all of a sudden, he saw Potter lean on Lily and in the next minute, snog her. Lily seemed to be enjoying it as she did not object.

A loud gasp escaped from Severus's lips. He was shocked that Lily, his Lily, would dare to let some arrogant berk such as James Potter touch her.

Before the couple could break away from their bliss and see where the gasp had come from, Severus had left, tears streaming from his black eyes.

* * *

><p><em>20 Years Later,<em>

_Late May, 1997_

Professor Severus Snape was on his way to his office down in the dungeons when he saw an incident that obviously stirred the memory of something that had happened nearly twenty years ago.

He was halfway to his office when he heard a laugh. Professor Snape stopped walking and looked around for the source of this voice. He did not know why he did this. But this laughter ... it was so similar to the laughter he hadn't heard for years.

Yet this laugh hadn't escaped from the same lips from which he used to hear this laugh from. This laugh wasn't Lily Evans' tinkling laugh. This laugh was the Weasley girl's laugh.

Professor Snape didn't know what force made him do what he would do next: to go towards the place from where the laughter was coming from – a deserted classroom.

The Weasley brat was seated on the desk – the same desk where _his _Lily was sitting on, years ago – cross-legged and standing next to her was Potter's son. Harry Potter had the same grin that was often plastered on his arrogant father's face before his death.

All of a sudden, Professor Snape saw Potter kissing the Weasley girl, who seemed to be having fun as well.

A loud gasp escaped from the Potions Master's lips. Before the couple inside the classroom could break away from each other to see what had caused the noise, Professor Snape had gone. A queer feeling inside was him. This incident had happened before, yet Snape couldn't name the term for this feeling of witnessing something that has already happened.

Well, Professor Snape, this term is déjà vu. As for your case, this is a very curious case of déjà vu.


End file.
